My Tetsuya can't be this cute!
by Alina 'AK47reloaded
Summary: Kagami and Kuroko are finally dating after the Winter Cup. But what happens when one night together, Kagami screws up BIG TIME? (KagaKuro, oneshot, slight smut, picture isn't mine!)


**A/N: **A **KagaKuro** fic *_*! But this is seriously really dumb fluff with a bit PWP!

SO YEAH...

It's a BL story with a tiny bit of smut but it may be a little weird coz I'm not that good yet and this is unbeta'ed. Also be warned for swearing!

**Summary:** Kagami and Kuroko are finally dating after the Winter Cup. But what happens when one night together, Kagami screws up BIG TIME?

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Just moments after their Winter Cup celebration, Kagami finally confessed to Kuroko about his feelings for the latter and asked him if they could be together, as the true 'Shadow and Light'.

Kuroko Tetsuya, for once, was left speechless at his best friend's confession. He could feel the heat rising to his face and the beating of his heart just got more erratic. Kagami had never chosen the better time to confess, it was just the two of them in the locker rooms while the rest of the team were still celebrating in the hall.

Just when Kagami thought he was going to get rejected, he felt a pair of soft lips on his own.

And the next thing he knew, Kuroko also confessed to liking him as well! The Ace of Seirin couldn't be happier!

But unfortunately, the rest of Seirin as well as the rest of the Miracles with their respective partners heard the whole confession!

Riko congratulated the couple with a big hug, Kiyoshi cried tears of joy along with Koganei and Mitobe with the rest giving them a group hug.

Takao 'glomped' the smaller boy while Himuro gave his brother a shoulder hug as a blessing as he says it. Kasamatsu shook their hands while Mibuchi gave the duo of Seirin a bear hug, scaring the living daylights out of Kagami.

Momoi cried a waterfall but decided that she wants Kuroko to be happy, so she lets him go.

The Miracles weren't happy about it at all but after much consultation from their partners as well as Seirin, they finally (though very reluctantly) let their Shadow go, fully entrusting him to his new Light.

But not without a little warning;

**"Kagami Taiga, if you hurt Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Kuroko/Tetsuya in any way, WE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SLAUGHTER YOU."**

...is what they said and judging by their tone and aura at that time, no way in hell they were joking.

**~~ Night time, 8:13 p.m., Kagami's apartment~~~**

Kagami was busy preparing dinner while Kuroko was enjoying himself in the showers. The former had invited the latter over for a sleepover to get some homework done but in reality, was actually for some 'alone time' together, after getting the consent of Kuroko's parents of course.

As he washed the dishes, Kagami remembered about the box of chocolates that are sitting prettily on the coffee table which were given by Himuro earlier before the latter went back to Akita.

**~Flashback~**

_"Here Taiga, a present from me to you." Himuro smiled as he handed a cuboid-shaped box, covered in a lovely shade of bubblegum pink with purple glitter. And to top it off, it even had a rainbow-coloured ribbon tying the box together._

_Kagami blanched from the ultra 'wacky' design. "W-what the hell is that Tatsuya?" He reverted to English.  
_

_"Eh, it's just a box of chocolates Taiga. I got them from Alex."__ The shooting guard of Yosen told him._

_"From Alex?__ Wait, why?" _

_"I told her about you and Kuroko-kun being together. She was so happy for you two that she told me to give this to you immediately. Alex wanted to give it to you herself but she was busy, so I volunteered to."_

_The Ace of Seirin nearly did a double take. "YOU TOLD HER?! She'll never leave me alone about this! What's worse, she might start giving me tips or even worse, try to put the moves on Kuroko next!"_

_"Calm down would you? Now that she knows you're a couple, she'll never do that.__ assured Himuro. "Here, share them with cute, little Kuroko-kun. Since that boy loves vanilla so much, he'll enjoy these chocolate's vanilla-filling."_

_"Thanks Tatsuya."__ Kagami smiles as he took the box from his older brother figure, after he had calmed down._

_"Well I gotta go back now, please tell Kuroko-kun I said hello!"_

_"Ou, will do!"_

_But just before Himuro took off, he turned around and said to Kagami. "By the way, Taiga...!"_

_"Yeah?" Kagami whips back to his brother._

_"Alex told me those chocolates are 'special' and must be shared with your one true love only. She also said that these chocolates have helped brought new couples closer together. **So, enjoy your first night together!"**_

**~End of flashback, Kagami Taiga's P.O.V.~~**

_**"So, enjoy your first night together!"**_ Tatsuya's last words made my face blow in full on red. F-first night...t-t-t-together...? He even stressed on the word 'enjoy'!

Dammit Tatsuya! Don't give me the wrong ideas!

It's only been a couple of weeks since Kuroko-I mean Tetsuya and I have been together. We haven't gone not more than kissing and snuggling. I'm not ready and neither is Tetsuya.

We've only started calling each other by our given names plus giving away our first kiss to each other.

But I still wonder when I get to give Tetsuya his first time...

"Taiga-kun?"

I splutter in shock at the voice and spun around to face my boyfriend. "T-tetsuya! Give me a warning next time!" Jeez! I still don't know how long will it take for me to ever get used to his unusually low presence!

He smiles at me! Even with the deadpan expression, it was really noticeable! Damn, my cheeks are heating up.

"Forgive me Taiga-kun, I didn't mean to but I wanted to thank you for letting me stay with you tonight. I really wanted to spend more time with you."

Urghhh, he's the only person I ever met who could say things like that so straightforwardly!

"You...are really embarrassing y'know that...?"

He tilted his head to the side, his large sapphire eyes questioning me. "What about me is?" Gahhh, why must he be so damn cute?!

I waved my hands in front of him frantically, trying to avert his gaze. "Ah never mind! Dinn er's ready by the way so let's eat together...Tetsuya." I guess I was smiling awkwardly as Tetsuya chuckled. Shit, I could get hard from this!

"Alright..Taiga-kun."

We ate in a comfortable silence with a bit of small talk in between. I've never felt this relaxed with someone before and ironically enough, it was someone I initially didn't want to be involved with at first. But after seeing his amazing abilities on the court, I take it all back a hundred percent.

Then for dessert, I gave Tetsuya the chocolates that Tatsuya had given me today. And just like me earlier, he also gave a face when he saw the funny decorated box.

And as expected, Tetsuya loved the chocolates instantly while I'm not much of a sweets fan, I just popped about three pieces into my mouth with Tetsuya finishing most of it.

But then...things started to get... funny...

"Ne Taiga-kun."

Currently, I'm in one of the most unbelievable situations in life, wanna know what?

TETSUYA IS STRADDLING ON TOP ME WHILE HE HAD BOUNDED MY FUCKING HANDS WITH MY OWN FUCKING BELT.

"Taiga-kun, I want you so bad, my body is so hot right now."

Never would I dreamed of a horny Kuroko Tetsuya riding me while wearing my shirt that is clearly over-sized for him and without pants!

But my body's starting to feel aroused too, my breaths were ragged and I'm nearly erect! What the hell's going on here?!

I groped my mind on how the fuck did we end up like this but then it struck me...

THE CHOCOLATES! And then I remembered what Tatsuya had told earlier today!

_"Alex told me those chocolates are 'special' and must be shared with your one true love only. She also said that these chocolates have helped brought new couples closer together. **So, enjoy your first night together!"**_

Fuck, now I realized what the word 'special' meant in that context! Though I only ate a bit but I was quickly affected and I don't need to say about Tetsuya who had practically eaten almost the whole thing!

"AHHH!" I gasped when I felt something hot and wet engulf my now fully erected cock, Tetsuya's giving me a blowjob!

Soft slurping sounds reached my ears, turning me on even more. Big blue eyes looked at me, taking his cute, small mouth off my cock.

"Does it feel good, Taiga-kun?" I didn't even get a chance to nod as he continued.

Fuck, I wanted to stop this but I was feeling way too good! I wanted to be the one to begin our first time together, pushing Tetsuya down onto my bed, teasing him, making him blush and then have sex with him slowly and carefully.

But now, that went down the drain.

"Arghhh I can't!" I yelled, managed to break free from the belt, pushing Tetsuya onto my bed with me on top of him.

"T-taiga-kun..." Wow, what a face! Brightly flushed cheeks on pale, smooth skin, hot breaths, legs spread lewdly and his nipples were super pink.

And don't get started at his lower regions...

Tetsuya can't be this fucking cute!

The unbearable heat in my crotch almost drove me crazy and straining against my pants. "Tetsuya..." I replied in a seductive voice as I leaned down to kiss him passionately on the lips...

"..."

* * *

I blinked as the sunlight peeked through the windows and groaned.

Looking down, I see that Tetsuya is tucked perfectly in my arms, still sleeping away. Then, I remembered last night's events...

FUCK! I need to make a call, like now.

* * *

Ring. Ring. "_Hello?"_

"TAT-SU-YA...!" I nearly growled his name out.

I heard Tatsuya gulp. _"A-ahaha, why good morning to you too Taiga...ummm, are you possibly mad at me...?"_

"Oh you have no idea..."

_"I see...well maybe I should have told you that those chocolates contain a substance that triggers sexual desires..."_

I felt my eyebrow twitch. "An aphrodisiac?! That's what was in those chocolates?!"

_"I'm really sorry for that Taiga but Alex was so persistent on it."_

I sigh heavily as I ran a hand through my hair. "Now I have to tell Tetsuya what really happened."

_"Good luck with that."_

* * *

"...hmmm, Taiga-kun?"

I froze hearing the voice, whipping my head to him. "O-oh, g-good morning Tetsuya!" I smile awkwardly to him. "S-so about last night, I...

I blinked in surprise when Tetsuya placed a finger on my lips, hushing me. "I heard your conversation with Himuro-san over the phone, you really shouldn't put it in loud speaker too often Taiga-kun.

I blushed at my own stupidity. "S-s-so y-you...are you...?"

"Angry? No, I'm nope. Why must I be angry when I had given my first time in sex to the person I love the most?"

Now I'm really hot in the face. "You...only you can pull this romantic stuff off..."

His chuckle is really cute too. "Taiga-kun is a romantic person too."

I pull him into my arms, suddenly overcome with the urge to have him close to me again. "I love you, Kuroko Tetsuya."

He snuggled further into my embrace. "I love you too, Kagami Taiga-kun."

We shared a long, passionate kiss before heading for the bathroom.

**~~Omake~~~**

"Yo Tatsuya, sorry for calling you so suddenly."

_"Ah it's no problem, what's wrong Taiga?"_

"Could you do me a favour?"

_"Um, sure. What is it?"_

"Tell me where Alex got those 'special' chocolates!"

_"Eh?"_

* * *

**A/N: **Eek, since when have become this cheesy? Meh...

Hoped you liked it!


End file.
